omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
King Bee II (Beezus Monroe II)
Brief description Beezus Monroe II is the son of Beezus Monroe the I and Nikola Monroe. His girlfriend is Lily of the Valley, otherwise known as Lila Vance, and he is the younger brother of Queen Bee, also known as Nicole Monroe. He is team leader of the Omega Squad, and legally owns it. Appearance Beezus is about 6'1, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has broad shoulders, and due to his strenuous lifestyle, has visible muscles along his arms and chest. Powers Beezus's powers are bee-themed (thus, his code name, King Bee). Two thin, membrane wings appear from his back when needed, and barbs in his hands allow him to stick and climb on walls and ceilings, making him an excellent climber. These powers are immediately inherited from his father (King Bee I). Family Beezus's father, the first King Bee, died in an electrical accident only a year after his birth, and his mother of heartache shortly after (although rumors that she had been murdered are currently cycling). Following this event, Beezus II and his sister Nicole fell into the hands of their aunt and uncle, Francis and Liesl Monroe. These two also unexpectedly met their deaths at the hands of the rising BIA (the major bad-guy group bent particularly on destroying Beezus's family). They were adopted a second time, this time by family friends Kan and Nahara Lee, where they met their adoptive sister, Jasmine Lee. The BIA also succeeded in the murder of Jasmine's parents. By that time, Nicole was old enough to care for Beezus and Jasmine, and the trio have been on their own ever since. Story After the death of his original parents, Beezus's remaining parents lived mostly off the grid (especially Lee Kan and Nahara). As he was young, he experienced nightmares involving the death of his parents, though he seems to have grown out of them. His powers began to appear when he was around ten years old, in the care of his aunt and uncle. Nicole's similar powers had been available to her from birth, which caused some jealousy and tension on the subject in his early life; but these feelings have since subsided. Beezus was thirteen when Lee Kan and Nahara died, which launched him into the hands of Nicole (only sixteen at the time). They made a good team, and succeeded in surviving away from BIA powers until Beezus was just turning seventeen (time which Beezus spent in a public high school) by withdrawing from their late parents' bank account. When Beezus was around seventeen, he began his quest to reopen the fallen Omega Squad. His birth father, King Bee I, had been its owner until his death. When KBI died, so did the Squad. Beezus began searching for heroes such as himself to give them a haven from BIA forces, like his father had done for past generations of heroes. With the threat of BIA rising in epic proportions and experience in what they could do, Beezus felt this to be his calling. His first recruits were himself, Jasmine Lee, and Mint Man. In their first story, they defeated a notorious villain called Lagoon, saving the lives of two boys in the process. This advancement gave the Omega Squad its first popularity, and it attracted its next two members, Starfish King and Bombano. Between the conflict with Alpha and the BIA, Beezus saw imminent problems in the world of heroes, and if people without powers proceeded to become involved, he could see nothing but fighting in the planet's future. In light of these realizations, Beezus set off on a quest to find the Intergalactic Council, a small but powerful council that watches over all the universes the ordeals, and petition to have ownership of the Shields (mystical beings he had read of in Alpha's libraries. They could allegedly protect anyone from anything, and he thought he could use them to protect the planet from going to war, or at least protect those caught in it). After finding a map to a supposed location, he took off to find them; and discovered a portal to their headquarters hidden in a cave on Earth. When with the Council, he met a human prisoner named TIPOFE (an acronym for The International People Of Future Earth) who had been taken from two thousand years in Earth's future, with no memories of the life he had lived there. Beezus succeeded in providing TIPOFE's freedom and taking the Shields to earth by giving them to TIPOFE. Once on Earth, TIPOFE became a member of the Omega Squad, and began going by Roar. For more on this story, go to Roar's article, here. After this, the Omega Squad continued fighting public menaces, and has even endured some attacks. Beezus is easily recognized as team leader, to the mentioned members and the others such as Manuel Alanso, Fantastica and Rodney Claud. Beezus's girlfriend, Lily of the Valley, also known as Lila Vance, has powers of plants, that come with a consequence. Her great great grandfather gained his family powers by asking Eris, the goddess of discord. Along with the powers he asked for, he also asked for another resource--eternal life for him and his family. This was granted, but with a small twist; it skips a generation. When Lila's body becomes incapable of supporting life, the wind scatters her seeds, and she awakes in her sixteen year-old body in a random destination, with no memories of the past life. The only evidence she has of her past lives is a ten year-old boy named Axel, who has been proven to be her son. Lila has no memories of him or his deceased father. Axel has immediately adopted Beezus as a father figure. Beezus knows Lila will one day die and awake with no memories of either of them (probably with Axel left in Beezus's hands), but he seems not to have any problem with the responsibility, though he finds it a little frightening. Personality Beezus is a strong person, with a few noticeable soft spots for his girlfriend and his family. He was born a leader, with a strong will, and the inability to back down on what he believes in. He relates very well with other people, a good conversationalist, and a great friend. He is very honest and very trustworthy; and he's not afraid of doing what's right, even when it means being hurt. He would instantly defend any of his friends or teammates, and just as easily forgives. He's constantly busy in between trying to run the squad and trying to graduate high school online; but he makes time for whatever needs it, including fighting villains. Weaknesses Beezus's experience have left him with strong mental and physical strength, especially for his age. His only weaknesses would be the fear of things happening to his sister (who now works at Alpha) or his team.